Little One
by port rocks
Summary: Yami's and Tea's new child, summry inside Rated 'M' for bad language enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello all guess what? I'm on my third story can you believe it, YEPPPPPPPYYYY

Well I hope you like it because I'm enjoying myself writing stories even if I'm not good at spelling and writing and maybe grammar as well. Hey at less I'm trying hard so don't moan at me thank you

I give you a quick summery on it

Yami and Tea had moved into Grandpa's shop/house, by the way there not married just moved in together, due to Tea's and Yami's little action 9 months ago. The whole gang noise about it and even Isis, Bakura and Marik. Tea left school when she was about 5 months, Yami left about the say time and now working at Karbia's which happening to be working quiet well, For Yugi he is still going to school and when Yami goes to work Yugi takes over looking after Tea and their coming up new born baby, and the rest of the group well you could say their Joey and Tristan.

Well I guess I better get started

Charter 1

It's been 9 months sins that trouble night of that strange party at Yami's humble home, up in Yami's room, Tea finally relished that it wasn't dream about making love to the man of her dreams but instead it was real as it could be. Finally the summer holidays had kicked in, the group had wanted to go on fishing tripe down to the river for along time, instead of watching T.V all day and play duel monsters. Joey offered to drive say as well Tristan.

In the house of Yami/Tea and Yugi's

"Hey Tea are you getting ready?" Yami inquired

Tea replied "yeah I'm just putting my hat on and sun block on, hey Yugi have you done the food?"

"Yeah, almost finished" Yugi's voice echoed through the main hall

Yami entered the bathroom after having some breakfast, some toast had jammed in between his front teeth grabbing his tooth brush and his tooth past, and started to brush his white shinning teeth, mean while back in Yami's and Tea's room, Tea felt a sharp pain wised through her body

Tea grasped her stomach "Mmm ah, ahha… It stopped it might be the baby kicking me?" letting go of her big front (**_what could it be?_**)

After the pain had left Tea went on to finish her picking, Tea walked down stairs holding her front as she walked, as well carrying her bag of goods

Mean while Yami had just finished clean his bright white lovely teeth and smile to himself in the mirror in front of him,

"Oh you look sexy, today Yami" kissing to himself in front of the mirror

After checking himself out he walked smugly down the stairs towards where Yugi and his beautiful lady Tea were waiting for him.

"Are you ready" Yugi asked

"Yes and where are Joey and the others?" Yami answered in a happy tone

"There com….." as Tea traveled off when hearing a car hone

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Specking of the devils" Tea answered

"Yeah, shell we get going" Yami required before giving Tea a kiss

"Yep let's" answered after reserving a kiss

The three picked up there stuff and headed out the door and placed their belongings in the boot of the car and seated them self's in the back seats behind the two already people seated in the front.

"Hey you guys what's up" Joey said happy

"The sky" Yugi smartly answered back

"Yep sure is, Tea how are you doing lately" Tristan asked Tea

"Fine thanks! Why?" Tea replied

"Isn't that thing due shortly?" Tristan pointing to the baby

"Yeah I don't know when" Tea smiled

"I do" Yami said while looking at Tea

"You do" Yugi inquired

"Yep" Yami answered with a smirk

"Alright when?" Tea asked confused

"One of these days" Yami said truthfully

"Hahahahahahhahahhahah good one" Joey laugh

"I know" Yami joined in with Joey

"Mmmmmmm not funny" Tristan trying to keep a straight face

"Hahahaha is it was, don't you think Tea" Yugi inquired

"Umm…yeah I guess so" Tea said not caring

"Alright then we better get going then" Joey pointed out

The light blue car speeded down the road, leaving the empty street behind them,

On the way to their camping grounds Tea had a pain going through her body again

"Hahahaha…shah"

"Tea are you alright?" Yami asked worried

"Yep sorry to worry, it's the baby" Tea said in a soft painful voice

"Oh what's happening?" Yami inquired

"I think it kicked me that's all" Tea said looking at Yami telling him she alright

"Oh that's good I thought that something was badly wrong then" Yami said still not believing her

"Its alright, I'm fine trust me" Tea pushed

"If you say so, but if…" still making sure she was alright

"If there was something wrong I would let you know" Tea stopped him in middle of the sentences

And gave him a deep kiss tell him that she was fine nothing to worry about

"Umm ok use two love birds but do use mine" Joey said try not to sound rough

"I don't think that they care" Yyugi looking at the two

"I guess not" Tristan look behind him

"Just as along as they don't start making out in my car" Joey said while looking in his mirror

"I don't think they would, because the room in here is a little bit small" Yugi stated

"Yeah true, like you" Joey laugh

"HEY DON"T YOU START WITH ME" Yugi shouted in deface

"Sorry hey look I can see the river" Joey shouts out with relief

"Yeah me too" Tristan answered

"Yeah me three, and use guy? Hey Tea, Yami can you see as well?" Yugi looked over towards the two

"I think there trying to umm you know with one and another" Joey stated

"Tell me about it look for your self" Tristan add

"Oh! Yeah, hey look his hand is going up under her skirt…." Joey turned around to watch

"And Tea putting her hand under Yami's top, oh god and I'm in the back with them, let me out of here" Yugi ran out of the car not looking back

Joey, Tristan and Yugi left the car and left the two 'Yami and Tea' to carry on with their little making out scene in the car.

About half an hour had passed the table was up and ready for lunch, and finally the two that was left in the car had finally finished the love scene and hoped out of the car to the join the others to start to make some lunch,

"It's about time that you finish, I though that you might be trying to have another baby, by the looks of it" Joey mumbled out

"Umm maybe" Yami said with start in his eyes

"Yami" Tea pushed him

"What" Yami questioned her?

"Forget it" Tea said walking off leaving confused Yami behind

"Umm ok" Yami shrugged

As they finished having lunch all of the boys grabbed their fish poles and headed down towards the river bank, to fish

Back up at sure Tea didn't want to go down to the others she didn't feel like to fish today, but instead she was going to lay down on the nice grass that the camping sight had, before she could lay down

"Ooohhhhh! Ahhhaahhaahahaha.. Shhhhhshhhhhshhh…." As Tea grasped her stomach from falling down on to the ground and with one hand sporting her body, before she fall completely on the ground

To be continue

How's the started of the story you like or not please tell me?

I warned on what coursing the pains?

See a next time on Yugioh


	2. Chapter 2

Look I know my spelling is up the creek look if you are that up set with it, then TRY THIS ONE ON FOR SIZES hahahahahahhahahhahah

Chapter 2

As Tea fallen on to her knees gasping for air trying to breath through her mouth hoping that she would miss any second of breathing,

her head was spinning around and around her it looked like the world she spinning instead of her, Tea couldn't take the pains and her head thumping any more then she had no choice but close her eyes hopping to stop the pains, going though her acing body, even though Tea closed her ocean eyes the pains were still rushing throw her body.

Form down the river Tea's groaning and moaning could be heard by Yami, Joey, Tristan and even little Yugi with out thinking Yami threw his finish pole away and rushed to her side, trying to help her to stead up

"Tea! Tea! What's happing?" Yami Yell trying to find out what's the problem is with out hurting her in the meantime

"….I…thinks …..It's the ….baby….ahhhahhhahh" Tea manger to say in between berth

"Tea! Hang on will take you to the hospital" Yami stated to Tea trying to hold up the unsteady Tea with all his might, and yelling out

"JOEY! It's TEA QUCKLY GET THE CAR" Yami Yelled out

"RIGHT" Joey raced to the car opening the doors and help Yami with the poor Tea

Yami got in first and Joey helped Tea in and Yami placed Tea's head on his chest in the back sit helping to support if she need it

The rest of the group stuffed all their belongings in the boot of the car Joey hopped in the back with Tea and Yami and Tristan sat in the front, after every one was in they speeded away leave the camping ground where they were going to camp for the week end, Joey raced down dirt track which it happed to be unsteady road, the drive (Joey) didn't really cared if the road was uneven, he just wanted to get to the hospital quit and fast before the baby comes

"Hahahaha" Tea screamed as the car swap to side to side

"Joey please takes it easy "Yugi shouted out while helping Tea to claim down

"I'm trying tooooo, it's the road and not me" Joey shouts back over the noise

"Hahahaha...oooo...ahah" Tea trying to breath and claim herself

"Oh man are we going to get there in time?" Tristan was getting really worried about what's happing in the back as he turned his head around and looked out the back sit,

"Yeah! Let's hope that her water doesn't break" Joey stated turning his head towards Tristan for a second, and turned his head back to the road ahead

"Hay guys" Yugi looking really worried about the sight of Tea

"What is it?" Yami turn towards Yugi as he trying to fan Tea and showing and act to breath

"Ummm… did any of use leave off a top on a bottle?" Yugi looked down on the seat Where Tea had her (ummm, Yes I think you know where I am talking about)

"On Why?" Tristan Question little Yugi

"Because umm I think her water just broke" Yugi pushing himself as close to the car door hoping it wouldn't open

Joey and Tristan looked at one another "AHHHHHHHHAAAAA "

"Hurry will a" Yugi screamed out

"Oh Shit" Joey mumbled

"What is it?" Yami asked

"What man?" Tristan add after Yami asked

"The petrol tank" Joey pointed out

"What about the petrol tank?" Tristan answered worry

"It's showing empty" Joey looking at his Patrol pointer

"What no" Tristan screamed almost as loud as Tea

"Thought you said it was fall" Yugi looked at Joey from behind him in to seat

"It was" Joey shout back not giving eye contact

The car started slowly down and down and down until it came to a complete stop, in the middle of know where, with just trees bushes and dirt, that was all could been seen for kilometers, not even a house in sight, just old bush lands al around them

"Just great! Now what" Tristan threw his arms up in the air

"Can't uses do something" Yugi screamed out almost crying

"We can't my phone died, the car has no petrol, and we have a baby on the way "Joey screamed infusion

"Then what can we do?" Tristan turned to him

"Don't know" Joey bang his head on the stirring wheel

During all this talking was going on, and poor Tea was screaming her head off, and poor Yami might as well be deaf after this be born, he was screaming due Tea's grip on his legs to easy the pain going though her body

Yugi put his hands covering his little ears to try and block the sounds out that was going on, after a minuet Yugi pushed the car door open and jumped out, Joey and Tristan did the same and walked over to where Yugi stood under a tree, never by

"Now what "Tristan Question to anyone with an answer

"I don't know do I" Joey turn his back to the guys

"I think that we will have to deliver the baby here" Yugi pointed out to them both

"What noooo" Joey turns around palling out some hair

"Look we have no choice "Yugi answered back

"UUUUuuuusssss…GGGGUUUYYYSSS Yugi is Right" Yami manager to say in between the pain's from Tea

"See and even Yami agrees" Yugi pointed

"Look at Yami he would agree to anything at the moment" Tristan giggled

"Yeah I know look at him, he has Tea on his chest, and she grapping on to his legs" Joey looking over at Yami in the car

"Ahhhh allllllll, god woman that hurt" Yami snapped back at her

"oooo hehehheee do you think that hurts ahahhahhaaa ooooo

hehehehe, try having a baby ooo hehehehe" Tea manager to say under the pain

"Does anyone know how to delver a baby

Joey:………." Yugi shout at the two boys

"…I think I've seen it on T.V once" Tristan said tapping his cheek

"That something Ahhhh RRRRAAAAAAAAA" Yami screamed

To be continue

I should stop there before I give away something and I'll right it in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again heeeheee you like it yes or no, I can't wait for the baby to be born

I'm getting really happier because the baby is on its way, OH! OH! OH! MY GOD THE BABY IS COMING, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US

Chapter 3

"Ok…ok I can do it mmm…Tea if you don't mine put your legs up on the seat" Tristan was to manly like, giving Tea her respect,

"Oooohhhh...Hehehehehhee...oooooo thhhheeerreeee...oooo" Tea cried out in pain as she started to push

Tristan's looked down for a flew seconds making sure that he had a good clearing

(_Don't you dare to think of it in that way, poor Tea she is in a lot of pain?_)

Tristan's head started to spin to side to side he couldn't take it any more the sight before him was to much for his liking, then out of the blue his eye bolls rolled backwards towards his back of his head, it was to late to safe Tristan from falling to the dusty ground, Yugi bent down after Tristan hit the ground, Yugi slowly shock his head, but didn't woke him or evened moved him

"Oh great. Just great… now what" Joey asked no one

"shhhhh... Joooeeyyy "Tea managed to say in one breath before screaming again

"Ok I guess it's me now" Joey faced his further

Joey turn towards Tea looking at her, the redden of her face has turn deeper through the strange she was under, Joey looked down towards the event that is about to happen in a flew moments if he doesn't hurry up and help Tea the baby might died, and to his surprise he also fainted on the ground next to his pall Tristan

(_OH NO Two down and one to go_)

"Oh no not you to…" Yugi shouted putting his hands up behind his head, pulling his hair out not knowing what to do

"YYYUUUGiiiii you have to do it" Yami screamed out at Yugi

"What me no way I don't know how?"

"JJJJJuuussstttt catch aaaaaaHHHHH…HHHEEEE" Tea Screamed again the baby was coming

"I think you better hurry up I think its coming" Yami stated and starred at his young light

"Ok, I can do this" Yugi faced the music

As Yugi climb in to the back seat of the car, not having any idea on what to do on bring in a baby to the world

"Ok, shit" Yugi looked almost chucking up, his morning meal

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhh" Tea screamed so loud making some birds to fly away

"blllllllllloooooooooooooooooooddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll" Yami yelled in an bad language

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tea Yelled at the same time as Yami

"I can see the head, come on one more push" Yugi shouted with delight

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tea shouted out louder then other screams that came through her mouth

"Here it comes" Yugi said

Then a baby sound could be heard "wwaaawwwwaaa"

"ohhhh" Yugi said in an tearful state

"………" Yami starred at the little thing in Yugi's hands

"Mmm…yyyy baby" Tea cried to herself holding out her arms

Yugi looked around for something sharp to cut the cord, and not finding anything. When he turned his head around, now looking outside towards his other friends and then a big grin came upon his face bending down to his friends shoe and pulling straight out a shoelace that belong to Joey

"I think this will do the trick "Yugi thought to himself

Yugi tired the shoelace around the cord very tightly and it broke with no problem, and then he needed something to wrap the little one up in, lucky there was a blanket on the floor of the vehicle, placing it around the little human and handing it to its mother

"Hello little one" Tea brushed her fingers alone the little one's face

."It's a girl" Yugi told them wrapping the tear from his checks

"I have a drought" Yami had a tear slid down a cheek he lift a finger and wrapped it way

"We have a drought" Tea cried out with joy

"Yes we do" Yami replied Tea with a soft kiss on the side of her face

"And I'm an uncle" Yugi clapped his hands in delight

"Yeah you are" Tea said with a quite flash of her eye at Yugi

"What should we call her?" Yami questioned

"What about Yanna" Tea inquired

"Mmm"

"That's sound prefect it has both of your names" Yugi pointed out looking and the little one in her mother arms resting

"Yes it sure does, she looks like a Yanna too" Yami smiled

"Yugi thank you very much" Tea thanked Yugi

"Not a problem"

"No Yugi I really mean it" Tea thank him again

"Thank you Tea, I will never forget this day" Yugi smile

"Neither will I" Yami starred at his little girl

"She has your eyes" Tea mention

"Yeah, she has your nose and I think your hair, too" Yami answered her back

"Maybe your blonde bangs" Tea giggled

"Yeah" Yami hoped

To be continue

I better stop I was starting to cry that they had a baby girl they called it Yanna I think that's a nice name. I like that chapter it's so sweaty


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Oh if you want my chapters,

I guess that you better give more reviews then right 'good!'

Oh I have to write it first, but still my Reviews my chapters.

That's me

(hehehehehehehhehehe, man I'm mean)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guess what I'm updating Little one I'll bet you all waiting and want to know what has happen in the bush in middle of no where right, and I guess still want to know how's Tea doing with the little baby.

The baby is doing fine she just like her dad besides the nose and lips but mostly her dads eyes and figures, oh They arrived home safely Tristan forgot that he had a mobile phone on broad in his black bag, oppose I think everyone gave him the most terrible glare that you could every image

Back to the story

If not don't read smiles

Chapter 4

It's been an whole inutile month scene the existing the camping trip, Yami phoned and asked if they would like baby sit for him 'Joey and Tristan' why Yugi, Tea and himself go out for a sperical dinner for a duel monster dinner just the three of them were invited

"Hay Joey you wouldn't mined, if you could look after Yanna for me please" Yami hoped crossing his fingers

"Hell yeah I would love to look after, Tristan is over so he can help out too" Yelled throw the phone

"Thanks Joey I oh you one"

"Not problem men, hay what are friends are for"

"Um... helping out I guess" Yami joked

"Hehehe good one" Joey faked laughing

A thro moments later Yami, Tea and even little Yugi arrived at Joey's house Yugi chose to say in the car, instead of been annoyed by Joey, about his hight

"Okay this is her bottle, she needs to have it in an hour, so please don't forget oh make sure you make it nice and worm, this is her favourite teddy bear Mr humps, her nappes are at the front picket the blue one if you don't know the front picket, her food is in the middle row that's purple." waving her hands showing the correct location of the bag

"Okay Tea I think I can found the stuff." Joey graded the bag from Tea's hand

"Oh don't forget the cream she has on after you cleaned her bum, it stops her having a nappe rash"

"Okay Tea now would you go and have a good time already."

"Yeah Tea we better get going before the doors open." Yami stated checking the time on his watch

"Okay and thank you so much for looking after her for me." Tea thanked Joey

"It's not a problem Tea, and you don't have to oh me anything."

"Thank you Joey very much." Yami shocked Joey's hand

Tea turned on her hills around and walked a couple of steps forward still holding little Yanna in her arms, Yami stood there watching Tea walk away shacking his head to side to sides

"Umm... Tea are forget something?" Yami smirked starring at his lovely lady

"Oh shut the baby, sorry Joey I have never left her with someone different, besides Yugi and Mr Mouto" hand Joey her baby kissing Yanna on the forehead and wave her goodbye

"That's okay Tea some mothers do that, and don't you worry about a thing she with Uncle Joey"

"Thanks Joey" Tea and Yami waved goodbye to their little one and popped in the car and headed off down the road

&&&&&&

"Well Yanna its only me and you now, and uncle Tristan Oh yes it is, and no mummy or daddy." Joey faced Yanna and lied her down on the floor

"Tristan do you think Tea might be a little over protective of her?" Joey ticked Yanna's chin a little Yanna gave I little smile appeared across her face

"No I don't think, well it is her first child after all" Tristan walked over to where Joey laid Yanna down

"Yeah I guess, oh who wouldn't believe Yami the king of games would be a father" Joey laughed with amusing himself

"Yeah he most be the must happiest man on the earth" Tristan pointed out

Half hour had past and something smelt very bad around the living room

(Oh no who did it?)

"God Joey that was bad, you badly cut the cheese this time" Tristan held his nose

"What I did not….It must be the baby" Tristan and Joey turned towards a little kicking object on the floor

"Hay do you know how to change a nappy?" Joey asked Tristan

"What man no only wet ones" Tristan waved his hands in the air shielding him

"Okay ummm… I know get some kitchen togs"

"And maybe some air fresher" Tristan fan the air around him

"Okay I got the togs and now what?"

"Hay Yanna Uncle Joey is going to clean you up" Tristan stated still fanning the air around him

"Gaooo booboo" the baby played with her Mr humps

Taking off her purple plants placing them on all side

"Okay togs" Joey held out his hand to the side

"Togs" Tristan handed him the togs

"Wooden spoon"

"Wooden spoon" Tristan hand him the wooden spoon

Joey placed the wooden spoon on the nappy, using his other hand which holding the togs slowly taking the smelly nappy off

"Wow man err" turning his face away "luck err, its brown, quick take it dude"

"What no way man that's yours not mine"

"Just put it in the bin out side"

"okay" taking the smelly nappy from Joey placing it in front off him holding his noise really tight not wanting to smell it, placing the nappy in the bin outside and ran straight inside to clean his hands.

"Now look your bum is a mess, how do I clean you I know the bathroom" Joey pick up Yanna and walked her to his bathroom, turning the taps on placing her in.

Once nice and clean Joey took her back to the living room and placed a nice clean nappy on

"Their you go nice and clean" Joey smile at her

To be continue

Sorry was that short I didn't think so

Next update is party time, you have to wait until then see a next time on Yugioh


End file.
